MGQ3 GC345's patch testing
Summary : Beta 13 is out. Please reupload if you have used the earlier versions. : Warning: if you have installed the new patch version - please use "Extras"/"Autosave Data" before continuing the story. "Load game" can cause glitches. : Warning: beta 11 have changed the Ilias (1) entry conditions. You need 50 evaluations from 50 different Chapter 1 enemies. And the count is 0 by default. Sorry. : Versions history: :* Beta 2: The effect "99" (plugins) support for bg, sp, sp_non_alpha, sp_del commands; end space autodeleting for name and skillname commands; enemy counterstance attacks (skill_counter2 - skillcounter5); enchanced hero_sel and skillX\skill_selX keys; the new enemy attack query; the short_name key support; the data\type="2" support; the hero_skill5\skill_tikei support; preemptive and petrified keys support; status attacks aren't used if hero's status isn't clear; the skill_status_hit key; the pass turn support; binding announcements (mogaku_anno1-4, mogaku_sel1-5, mogaku_dassyutu1/2, mogaku_earth_dassyutu1/2, mogaku_kaisin1/2) can be individual for each binding attack; the enemy healing support; the skill_counter_tatie key for counterstance attacks; the petrification status attack; enemy attacks linking (the followup key). :* Beta 3: followups are fixed, Daystar counters a full attack. Skill_status_mid, skill_status_end and skill_status_anno keys are added. :* Beta 4: Custom struggle announcements are fixed. The EOL/@ support is added. The enemy attacks query uses the old order (a1 - a8, tame0, counter0) by default, the new one must be forced manually. Custom surrender announcements (kousan_anno1/2). Up to 10 skill_selX/skill_annoX_X can be used. Win2_del and win2_set commands. Armor ignoring attacks. Skill_kousoku_anno0 can be used with skilldX. The hard difficulty can be forced. :* Beta 5 fixes: the pass turn support; attacks in counterstance. :* Beta 5 new features: up to 9 hits per attack; frames for each hit; frames can be constant; multiple rape scenes; the syasei_non_alpha command. :* Beta 6 fixes: 2 typos (*tuika_kousoku, *skill18); the petrified key (now it works for skilla6 - skilla8); the skillc4 request. :* Beta 6 new features: custom dialogues; special surrender/requests; 4 more skills in queries; cooldowns for counterstance attacks; the customisable attack strength for special binds (kousoku_type="2"); 2 more types of cooldowns; enemylife and enemykaihuku commands; HP traps; up to 12 skill messages variants; skill_onedari_use, skill_lose_start1/2, skill_multilose keys; the "win" followup/henka target; the skill_rukalose="0" support. :* Beta 6.1 fix: Special surrender initialization is fixed. :* Beta 7 fixes: Enemy healing (works if skill_damage1_1>=skill_damage1_2, no crash with counterstance attacks, frames work correctly); win2_del (now it deletes the window only). :* Beta 7 new features: string sprites (the strsp command); sp_alpha and syasei_alpha commands; followup_always and followup_instant keys; the sprite buttons (spbtn) support; breaking from charged bind supports all 3 types of cooldowns now. :* Beta 8 new features: the spbtn command can use any string numbers, supports left/right click, automatically hides text window; the "evade each hit" wind evasion; constant automode. :* Beta 9 fixes: no need for face_x00a.bmp; multi-evade skips passive hits; cutins work always; followup is removed for the charged attack miss; the "change,mylife" command is fixed; skill_selxX keys work with all skill_kouka; the followup_instant key works with skilld1 - skilld8. :* Beta 9 new features: hero messages are always customizable; the skill_rukalose="5" support; the poison status support; ending @, ~ and \ for custom skill_annoX_X; followup_counter and followup_guard keys; triggers; 4 more normal enemy attacks (skilla13 - skilla16); the vic_effevt="3" support; skill_damage_mode and skill_message_mode keys; spirit canceling; the skilltame2 attack; bg, sp_leftup, sp_rightup, syasei, syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, suasei_leftup, syasei_rightup, syasei2, syasei_clear, select, goto, sp2, sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup, move commands in custom dialogues; the first_selX reset; on-the-fly changing of enemy attack odds; sp2 (all variants) and sp2_del work with the effect "99"; the effects "15" and "18" support; the basic color parameter for the monocro command; the element command supports artifical spirits. :* Beta 9.1 fix: the change,onedari_list1 crash is fixed. :* Beta 10 fixes: the var_out command crash is fixed; the Medusa test fight crash is fixed. :* Beta 10 new features: customizable hero attacks; customizable hero skills; the normal attacks list; string number gotos; unlimited triggers per section; new henka type (",2"); var_XXX commands are added to custom dialogues; 10 more variables for var_XXX commands; "v0" - "v19" can be used as change/enemylife operands; var_ld reads some of variable values. :* Beta 10.01 fixes: the Flail Wildly crash (since beta 2) is fixed; the version number is changed; no debug message in the custom attack list. :* Beta 10.02 fixes: Gargoyle Girl's "Gargoyle Bosom" (used once then breaks the chain, since beta 2) is fixed. :* Beta 10.03 fixes: Alice 15th "Nephilim End" crash (since beta 2) is fixed. :* Beta 10.04 fixes: Centipede rape scene crash (since beta 2) is fixed; Kitsine's "Double Tail" (used only once per fight, since 19 Apr 2014) is fixed; Berryel's "Semen Sipping Mouth" (no nametag, since 20 Jan 2014) is fixed; wrong/duplicated battle messages (since 20 Jan 2014) are fixed (Page 65535, Chrome(1), Tarantula, Cobra, Frog Girls, Cerberus, Alma Elma (2), Alra Rooty/Arum, Maccubus, Queen Elf, Valkyrie); "Serene Mind" (w/o Undine) message (since 8 Jan 2014) is fixed; Spin-offs "enemylife" and "enemykaihuku" commands (displays HP bars even if battle isn't active, since beta 6) are fixed; Spin-offs "change,mp" command (not filters negative MPs, since beta 10) is fixed; Spin-offs "damage" command crash (if the 2nd argument is lower the 1st, since beta 9) is fixed. :* Beta 11 fixes: "Petrified" trigger is fixed (wrong message/crash, since beta 9); "var_ld,vX,wind_turn/earth_turn/aqua_turn/fire_turn" is fixed (wrong variable name, since beta 10); "var_ld,vX,keigen" crash is fixed (wrong variable name, since beta 10); spirit canceling is fixed (wait state after skill_anno2_X, not breaks "Daystar", since beta 9). :* Beta 11 downgrades: classic enemy attacks query (since beta 4) and charged binds (since beta 2) are restored. :* Beta 11 new Spin-Offs features: new enemy attacks query (data/query_new="2"); @/ wait state; partial petrification (skill_status="8"); "cls", "delay", "vsp" and "vsp2" commands; "commonskill1" command; 27 more "change" targets; custom dialogues for mogaku_anno1-4, mogaku_sel1-5 and skill_status_anno/mid/end; customized SP cost and visibility for custom attacks; can play as Alice/Heavenly Knights. :* Beta 11.01 fixes: query_new=2 (forgot to replace > to >= for unbinded skills) is fixed; "Completed X Chapter Monsterpedia" is rechecked each time as you enter "Record". :* Beta 12 fixes: Evaluations debug info is removed; ="change,kousoku,3" reads skill_kakuritu for skilldX now; henkaX="X,win" crash is fixed; the ruka\tukix key works correctly. :* Beta 12 new features: the skillXtag= key for custom attacks (changes the default skilltag); the "sp_del_multi" command; the "/" wait state support; full path support for spin-off resource files; the multienemy (to be precise - multisprite) battles support; custom dialogues for followup_instant and skill_onedari_use keys; tatie4 and name as "change" targets. : Download link : Unpack this archive in the MGQ3 directory. : To uninstall this patch - just delete/move 0.txt from the MGQ3 directory. GC345 (talk) 12:05, August 15, 2016 (UTC) New and edited commands * Old and new drawing commands ("bg", "sp" (5 variants), "sp2" (5 variants), "syasei" (5 variants), "syasei2", "sp_del", "sp2_del", "sp_del_multi", "vsp", "vsp2", "vsp_multi", "strsp", "win_set", "win_del", "win2_set", "win2_del") support plugin effects. Use 99 as the value. The syntax is ,99,,. : You can use "1", "2", "3" and "4" as library name aliases: :* 1 uses "system\breakup.dll/urb" - standard monster sealing. :* 2 uses "system\breakup.dll/lrB" - angel sealing. :* 3 uses "system\lngtwave.dll/vwi" - wave like Ilias in a dreams. :* 4 uses "system\trvswave.dll/h" - Black Alice's wave. : Examples: 100="bg,bg045,99,1000,3", 100="sp_del,0,99,500,system\breakup.dll/lrB". : Warning: the start path is the main MGQ directory. * Old and new drawing commands support mask fade and mask crossfade effects. Use 15 or 18 as the value. The syntax is ,15,, for the mask fade and ,18,, for the mask crossfade. : Example: 100="sp_del,-698,18,3000,system\mask01.jpg". : Warning: the start path is the MGQ directory. The game not adds the filename extension if the extension isn't present. * Sp_alpha, sp_leftup and sp_rightup commands. Are added because the "sp" command always uses the alpha transparency mode for NSA files and the default (leftup) transparency mode for custom files. These commands always use the defined mode (alpha, leftup, rightup). The syntax is identical to the "sp" command syntax (=",,,,,[,,]"). * The sp_non_alpha command can use the "sp" command syntax to use the copy transparency mode always and use any and (the old syntax uses the copy transparency mode for NSA files and the default (leftup) transparency mode for custom files plus and are always 0). The old syntax (="sp_non_alpha,,,," with from 1 to 14) is still supported for the compatibility. * Sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup commands - same as above but for advanced sprites. The syntax is identical to the "sp2" command syntax. * 4 more variants of the "syasei" command. Syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, syasei_leftup, syasei_rightup. Again the only difference is the transparency mode. The syntax is identical to the "syasei" command syntax. * You can use all sp, sp2 and syasei variants with the different opacity. The default value is 255. To change the opacity - use the ="change,opacity,X" command. Each sp, sp2 or syasei command resets the opacity value back to the default value (255). The "change,opacity,X" command works even before the "battle" command. : Warning: the "syasei2" command uses 1 opacity value for both sprites. * The strsp command creates and draws a sprite from the given text line. The syntax: ''="strsp,,,,,,,